Forever And Always
by themarydiaries
Summary: Elena has been waiting her whole life for this moment. It was her wedding day, she was finally getting married. And to the man of her dreams. The man that is her life now, from this day forward.


It's was finally the day Elena has been waiting her whole life for. It was her wedding day. She was getting married, and to the man of her dreams. The man that has always been there for her even when she didn't want him to. The man that is her life now, from this day forward. She couldn't help the smile that started show on her face as she started to remember the day he asked her.

"Where are we going?" she said, she was blindfolded and was grabbing on to his arm as if her life depended on it.

"You'll see" he said as he slowly helped her walk around the stones on the floor. "Okay, we're here" he said as he pulled down the tie around her head. Her face lit up as she saw Damon standing right in front of her. Then, she realized where they were.

"You brought me to my parent's grave?" she said giving him a questioning look.

"This was also the very first spot I saw you for the first time" he said giving her a smile. "So, I wanted you to be with the people you love the most when I say this to you."

"Okay, if you want to" she said smilimg at him.

"I love you Elena, you know that. I loved you since the very first time I layed my eyes one you. I loved you even more when you didn't even love me back. I love you the best when you loved me back" he grabbed her hands as he continued. "I'll love you, forever, Elena. Through the good times and the bad and expressly the ugly" he took a deep breath as he got down on his knees.

"Oh my, God. You aren't going to do what I think you are" she said looking at him.

"Yes, I am. Elena, I want to grow old with you. I want to spend every living moment fighting, crying, and loving you for the rest of my life. Please, tell me you do too" he said smiling up at her.

"You idiot! Do you want me to do it?" Elena looked up to find that Caroline got up from behind one of the grave stone.

"No, I can do it" he said turning around to look at her.

"Well, you aren't doing it right" she said now standing right next to him. "You were supposed to say 'Will you marry me?' not 'Please, tell me you do too'" she said shaking her head.

"Well, I do" Elena said with the biggest smile she had ever had on her face "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She was sudden startled when she felt him kiss her so hard that she took a couple steps back.

"You guys can come out now, she said yes" Elena heard Caroline say. Soon, she saw everyone walking towards them. And this was one of the moments she will never forget.

"Elena," she heard Caroline say breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Can you believe it? I'm actually getting married and to Damon" she said turning around and smiling at her. But Caroline wasn't smiling back.

"Elena, you need to listen to me" she said walking towards Elena. "I did something really terrible, and I can't undo it."

"What are you talking about, Caroline?" Elena asked as her smile slowly started to disappear.

"I, I did something that Klaus didn't like and, well, he took it out on Damon. Oh, God! Elena I am so sorry, I couldn't stop him" she said as she started to cry. A crying Caroline was never good.

"Well, where is he?" Elena asked.

Moments later, Elena was walking through the door of The Boarding House, running up the stairs, up to his room. She was still wearing her wedding dress, she didn't even have time to take it off. As Elena walked in she didn't even notice that everyone was there already, truth was she didn't care about anybody but him at that moment. She could feel her tears wanting burst out of her eyes, when she saw him laying there. It took her back to the time when he was bitten by Tyler and had gotten so sick. But this was different, bad different and she could feel it.

"Damon" she said as her voice cracked.

"Elena, please don't cry baby" he said giving her a soft smile. Just seeing him like that just made her want to cry out even more than she already wanted to.

"I-I can't help it, you know that" she said as she walked by his bed.

"I'll be okay, _we always survive_ remember?" he said looking at her. She could hear everyone slowly walking out of the room.

"I remember, but it's different this time, Damon, and you know that" she said as she feel tears rolling down her cheek. She quickly wipe them away with her sleeves. He shouldn't have to see her cry.

"You'll be okay, without me" he said, weakly. He knows that he shouldn't lie to her, not when she doesn't deserve to be lied to.

"Damon, don't talk like that! Shut up! If you leave, I will never forgive you, I swear" she said as even more tears started pour out of her eyes, she could careless now that he could see them this time. She wanted him to know how much he would hurt her if he left alone in this world.

"Baby, you're hurting now but soon enough you will find someone and you forget all about me" he said giving her a sweet smile.

"I don't want anyone else, I want you, just you. Please, Damon" she said couldn't stop crying this time. Now, it was just running down her cheeks and it wouldn't stop, "You promised me, you promised a life time of fighting, crying, and loving."

"I know what I said, Elena" he said, "but I can't seem to keep this one."

"You promised me, you'll love me forever, Damon. Don't be an asshole and break that too" she said trying to slow down her breathing.

"I will never stop loving you, Elena. I love you even when I'm not with you, and I will love you when I'm gon-"

"Don't say things like that to me, just don't, please" Elena said wiping away her tears. She doesn't know how much more she can of take this.

"Okay, how about you just lay down with me then? Would you like that?" he asked her.

"I would" she pulled up her dress as she got on the bed and layed with her head on his chest as he just held her in his arm. Soon, he could hear her crying again, and he doesn't think there's anything that has hurt him more than that very moment, and he knows he can't do anything about it. After, awhile she notice that his hold on her got weaker and she knew he was going to be gone soon.

"Damon?" she said in a whisper.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he said and she could bearly even hear him.

"Do you- do you still want to marry me?" she said.

"I do, more than wanting to live, love" she could feel her heart a break more than it already was.

"Okay, I'll be back. Promise me, you'll still be here" she said sitting and looking at him.

"I will" he said, she put one of her hands on his cheek as she leaned down as she gave him a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss she has ever givin him, Damon thinks he will miss her kisses more than anything, except her of course.

It didn't take her more than ten minutes to get everyone back in the room, she was sitting by his side again. It was the fastest wedding that ever happened and now she was looking into his eyes as said her vows.

"Damon, darling. I-I will never forget you, even if I wanted to. You showed me what it's like to be selfless, what's it like to really wait forever for someone. I want you, like I've never wanted anything or anyone in my life" she could feel her tears filling up her eyes. "I will love you till the day I die-" and she just broke. "Oh God, Damon I'm not ready to let you go! You finally got to be mine!" she said as her tears rolled down her face again.

"Elena, my love. You changed me for the good, more than anyone can change a person. I want you, it's that simple. I wanted to live in your dream home with you and the kids we were gonna have. You saved me, from the darkness that I was. Elena, please, never forget the way I've loved you, expressly when I'm gone" he said as he slowly started to tear up in front of her, never in the years that she have known Damon that she has seen him cry. They put the rings on each other and just held each other's hand.

"I'm sorry, I can't save you this time, Damon" she said as she leaned down again and gave everything she had into that kiss. She pulled away and just laid next to him again. They just laid there, talking about what they wanted for each other and soon they fell asleep together. When Elena woke up, she knew that it was only going to be her being the only one alive in the room. Then she just cried for hours, she cried on the way out of the room as Caroline helped her and she cried even more as she was at Damon's funeral. It took her weeks to actually go a day without crying but at night it was bad. Her heart couldn't stop aching for him, and Elena knew in her heart that she will never move on from this.


End file.
